1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-T-2002-540445) has disclosed a configuration of a reflective projection screen combined with a projector. Here, when a projection screen having a reflective polarization element is used with a projector that generates polarized light and the polarization state of the light from the projector is a polarization state reflected by the reflective polarization element, most of the light is reflected by the screen.
In Patent Document 1, as a specific configuration example of the reflective polarization element, a multilayer reflective polarizer, a continuous/discontinuous phase reflective polarizer, a cholesteric reflective polarizer (combined with a quarter-wave plate), and a wire grid polarizer have been cited. The structures and manufacturing processes of these polarizers are complicated and the larger the screen, the higher the cost.